


Got the Wrong Idea

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper walks in on Tony having some private time with, shall we say, visual assistance?  But to be beating off to <i>that?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Wrong Idea

Finding Tony getting himself out of the Iron Man suit the first time was far from the worst thing Pepper had ever caught him doing. Not by a longshot. There was that time with the Playboy December twins, that weekend with the woman in leather, and that one time when she'd opened the limo door and found Tony doing... Well, she'd gotten a ride with Jay from accounting rather than risk the limo seats. 

Probably the worst, the _very_ worst, had been the time she'd had to go to the Presidential suite in the hotel in Detroit to rouse Tony out for a business meeting. She'd found him still in bed, which she rather expected, given how late he'd gotten to bed last night. Or rather, this morning. 

And, for a given value of "Tony Stark," she wasn't completely surprised to find him kneeling on the bed, dick in one hand, a remote in the other, and something buzzing away in his ass. Generally he usually made an effort to at least toss a sheet over himself and turn off the vibrator, but he'd been talking shop with vintage mechanics most of last night and for some reason that _did_ tend to bring out his exhibitionist streak.

No, the part that had her blushing extra red was what was blaring on the TV; an interview he'd done for 60 Minutes.

Pepper had known Tony was a narcissist, but to be beating off to _himself?_ Seriously?

"Potts, gimme a minute?" Tony said, hair looking completely wild, his hand barely slowing down on his cock.

Pepper had turned on her heels and marched right back out again, blushing to the roots of her hair. She needed a mocha latte and about five gallons of brain bleach. The meeting could wait. Possibly forever.

\--

Tony sighed in relief as he grabbed the TV remote and switched the channel back to "Three's Company, Volume VII," where the action was decidedly reaching a boiling point. He turned the vibrator up and speeded his strokes, hips thrusting eagerly into his hand. He was relieved Pepper hadn't caught him watching _this_ , she totally would have gotten the wrong idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28896384) So you know that episode of friends, where Monica surprises Chandler with a visit to his hotel room just as he's watching porn and getting down with himself? And how he quickly changes the channel to hide the porn so Monica assumes that what's on the TV - a shark attack show - is what was getting Chandler off?
> 
> Well, I'd love a fic where Pepper drops by unexpectedly while Tony is enjoying a little 'alone time'. When the door opens, Tony panics and changes the channel while still being completely obvious about what he was doing. Pepper knows he was masturbating, but looks to the screen and see's something stranger than any porn.
> 
> Suggestions for context (I have no preference whatsoever about what it looks like he was watching, these are just the kind of thing I mean)
> 
> -A news channel replaying the Chitauri attack (that could either lead to her thinking he has a thing for the Chitauri or Loki
> 
> -A TV Interview with one of the other Avengers.
> 
> -Live surveillence feed of another of the Avengers' floors. 
> 
> -A TV Interview with _himself_


End file.
